Holly Bush
by LaytonNumalukeNumaFlora
Summary: What Happens if You mix Flora, Luke and Holly leaves? Snow up flora's dress of course! Luke/Flora Loveliness
1. Chapter 1

Sorry for incorrect spelling and grammar! Your free to scold me!

I Love Reading soppy Stories but I don't usually right them. I'm more a mystery Person. But I couldn't resist!

If you have any Luke/Flora I 'd Love to read them!

**Holly Bush.**

Snow crystallised on the window sill. Out side a young girl by the name of Flora. She was Kneeling doe in the snow humming 'Hark the herald angels sing' To herself while collecting Holly in a basket for a wreath. Suddenly a particularly sharp thorn caught her by surprise and pricked her. Silently yelping She sucked her finger until it was even more red but at least it wasn't bleeding anymore. She shook Her finger until the miner pain had stopped. Seen as That was probably to fortieth time she'd pricked her finger she wisely put two and two together and stopped picking Holly Levees and berries to prevent further pricked fingers. She piled the last few levees into the basket and was about to stop her legs falling of by getting up out of the snow chair she was sat in, Until she herd a familiar male voice From behind her.

"Hay" Luke said from behind her. He was in his signage Blue cap as he always was.(Did he wash it every night ore does he have a spare?)He put a friendly worm hand on her shoulder . "We all wondered where you'd gone off to. The professor thought That you had come to your senses and one a runner! I told him he was barmy." And with that last word he plonked down beside her and snuggled up agenised her giving them both instant body warmth. It was like they where drinking hot chocolate from the some mug. "I believe…" He said putting his hand into the over sized pocket. He rummaged around for a couple of seconds before out emerged her Pink and white fur shawl with the two little white pompons on the end o strings. "This is yours," He said putting it around her shoulders carefully as if she was made of glass and would shatter at any moment. He reached up and fastened the Silver Clasp. The clasp was not our usual round clasp though. It was two silver hands shaped like they where supposed to be holding something. As the two silver hands interlocked they where strong enough to hold the weight of the shawl . on the underside of the thumb on the right was the words 'two hands are better then one.' and on the left index finger it said 'You can always find love after Death.' It was Fascinating. Luke found it so festinating in fact that it was like he had gone into his own little world for a few minutes. He was brought back to reality by Flora Clicking her fingers in front of his face. She was getting worried now. "Luke, hello any on there? Luke Earth to Luke." She was relieved when he started blinking again. He had been staring into the distance In his frequently over the past week. And she usually didn't like to interrupt them but where he was staring was making her a slight uncomfortable. If you don't get what I'm getting at then image where a usual Clasp would be placed on a girl. Do you really want someone staring there in deep thought? If your flora you don't.

"So." she said braking the silence. "what did you want me for?" Flora said gazing up into his eyes. "Ore did you just come hear to keep my company?" Until now he had completely forgotten

About the letter he had in his pocket for her.

"Oh yes," He said sitting on his knees reaching inside his pocket inside his blazer. With his hand emerged a vary dainty Letter. She reached for the letter and was about to take the letter but he

Pulled it out of her reach. She could easily see what he was trying to do. And she wasn't going with his little game. But flora Reinhold didn't have the strongest will in the world and it wasn't

Long before she had crawled onto his knees to attempts to get the letter. Attempt was the right attempt. Luke's arms where longer than hers. But Flora Was Logical. She took the obvious and grabbed a handful of snow and shoved it down his shirt. With that 2 second delay in Luke's reaction she took the chance and snacked the letter out of his hand. As flora crawled off him she stopped so her face was only a couple of centimetres away from him her face livid. "Ha" She said simply before crawling right off him. She stood up brushing the Snow of her dress leaving Luke to get up on his own. She tucked the letter the letter in her Shawl. Luke got up by himself brushing himself down. "I think we'd better go back in the professor will be wondering if we eloped." She added with a laugh. He was about to say 'You wish' but he wondered what she might say back.

"What happens If I don't want to go back?" Luke said puling her by the hand .She Looked Surprised. Not just yet anyway." Luke had that longing look in his eyes. "But look" '_oh no she's got puppy dog eyes don't give in Triton Don't give in' _Luke thought "And plus. I've got snow up my dress." She said with not even an ounce of embracement in her.

OXOXOXOXOXXOXO

It was only about 17 feet to the door. But every few feet they kept toppling over each other by accident. Ore maybe Luke would pull her by the arm into the snow on top of him so they would end up laughing there heads off.

By the time they had reached the door they where both soaking wet and had snow in there hair.

They Both slumped up agenised the wooden door Laughing. Recalling the events they had been part o in the last four minutes. The golden apple mark was glowing more than ever. Flora banged the back of her head on the door Wooden door in an attempt to stop laughing. But like Flora's cooking , It didn't work. She Ended up not hitting her head on the door but on the holly wreath. She yelped in surprise. Her hair tangled into the holly. Luke, realising what she had done attempted to detangle her hair. About 7 minutes later The god was done.

"Thanks," She mumbled into her feet. A bit embarrassed turning bright red.

"No problem." He said to her face. Flora lifted her face up to look at him." A gentleman always helps a damsel in distress." He said pulling a little stray bit of Holly that had landed in her hair and tucked it behind her ear. They Both wished that time would just stop and standstill so this moment could last forever. Thinking that he needed to make the most of it while it lasted he put a finger under her chin and lifted her face up to his. When they where twelve Flora was taller than him but bow it was his turn to look down to her .Flora and Luke automatically closed there eyes as Luke drew her face closer to his…


	2. The leter

Again Sorry for incorrect spelling and grammar!

Holly Bush Chapter two

"You Took your time!" Hershel Layton Said Looking surprised. He was in his trademarked top hat and Overcoat. "For a minute there I thought you had ran off! Luke" The Professor said confused. Luke's hand was withdrawn from under her chin but they where still standing close to each other. Luke looked like he'd been slapped over the face with a wet kipper. Twice. He was slowly whispering curse words under his berth. Flora suppressed a giggle. "well.." the professor said Trying to brake the Silence that had befallen them. "There's No use standing out hear all day come inside." he said Shooing them inside, Luke still looked like he'd just been told he'd won the lottery jackpot, then been told it was a joke. He slumped in Dark green armchair in the corner and started sulking like a baby. The Utterly confused Professor thought it be better not to ask. And so he left the room. No sooner than The Professor had exerted the room. Flora entered looking at Luke confused. Sean as she still had he shawl on it seemed practical to read the letter and brake the awkward silence. And with flora put her arm into the shawl and came out with the letter. Luke noticed this Got out of the armchair and reluctantly walked over to Flora and looked at the envelope. It was made of yellowy parchment with the words 'To Miss F Rinehold.'And then the address the Professor's house where she was currently living. The back of the letter had a wax seal. Pink With the initials RR inscribed in wax on the seal. It was Nearly to pretty to open But then you wouldn't know what was in it. She handed It to Luke to open because her hands where shaking from the cold. He opened the letter carefully trying not to tear the petite envelope.

Luke cleared his thought as if he was going to do some big lecture on space.

"Dear Miss Flora Rinehold." he said him his posh voice which made flora laugh. She sat down and crossed her legs in the armchair that Luke was sat in." I have cordially invited you and you Friends to a Ball to mark mine and Humphrey's ruby Anniversary. Food and Champaign will be provided along with entertainment. The address is enclosed with this letter. Black tie is essential so please come in your finest. Yours faithfully Aunt Roberta Rinehold. Ps: there's someone hear who's dying to meat you."

And with that he gave a flourish o the hand and a vary exaggerated bow. Flora was now clapping and laughing so hard her hands where red and it was highly likely hat her head was going to fall of.

" Everything all right in hear?" The professor pocked his had into the room to see what the commotion was about.

"Everything's ok professor." Luke said in his posh voice slapping a hand over his mouth realising what he had done. The professor noticed that Luke held Flora's letter he said.

"Have you read the letter yet?" The professor asked Flora. She just nodded unable to speak for laughing."who's Roberta Rinehold and Humphrey?"

"oh" Said flora regaining the power of speech. "my aunt and uncle. They want us all to come to there Ruby Anniversary."

The professor Held out his copy " think it would only be polite to go after all," He paused to glance at Luke "A gentleman would never deny the offer of a party from a lady. And flora."

"yes she said confused.

"Have you been to the toilet lately?"

She Looked down to se she was sitting on a pile of melted snow. But a bit of snow could be mistook for something else."Oh" She said surprised "I hust have had snow up bu dress." She said looking at the professor with a solam soon as he left They both burst out laughing.

Authors notes: I do Have plans to wright about the ball. And who will be waiting for flora at the ball?


End file.
